The Exchange!
by Scarletness
Summary: Welcome to the Japanese-English exchange programme. Participants from different backgrounds will be in each other's households for 2 months. The ideals are all very well, but can the host club get along with a group of rambunctious girls from England? T because is paranoid. ON HIATUS, SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

_THE JAPANESE-ENGLISH EXCHANGE PROGRAMME… SHALL NOW COMMENCE._

_Students from a common secondary school in south England (Acrefield secondary school and Sixth Form College) shall go to stay with students from a prestigious school in Japan (Ouran High school). The idea is to create a better understanding of both worlds and lessen the idea of stereotypes. A fun activity for students and guaranteed to be well-reviewed._

_AN/: All Detail (addresses, telephone numbers and birthdays) are fictional and names have been replaced as to not reveal the identity of the real person the characters are based on. My first fanfic, EVER, please R&R :3_

* * *

><p><em>24th April<em>

_Dear Host Club members,_

_We are delighted to inform you that every one of you and your guests will be participating in an inter-country exchange. You shall board with other students of the same age group for two months, both in your own houses and theirs. Enclosed are you folders on your partner._

_Sincerely, the English-Japanese Exchange programme_

There were 7 folders in all, one for each host and labelled as such. They all looked at each other with slightly miffed expressions before reaching for their own folder. Tamaki was obviously the most anxious to get to know who would be staying with him and all but ripped open the poor defenceless envelope.

_Georgie Pastel _

_Age: 15_

_Birthday: May, 29__th_

_Blood type: O_

_Address: 23, Wood lane, Warsash, Southampton_

_Tel: 01489 264933_

_Personality: A giggly girly-girl who likes animals and such. A good friend and supporter although she holds grudges on betrayers. She doesn't get angry but she can get frustrated during school if someone is distracting her._

_Medical conditions: None_

There in the picture upon the slip of paper, was a grinning young girl. She was a pretty brunette of shoulder length hair with a button nose and a few freckles. Her cheekbones were high and pronounced and she had a very sharp chin and sitting above all this was sparkling brown eyes. Tamaki seemed to have stars in his eyes and skipped around screaming about some princess or other. I don't know. The others were busy looking at theirs.

Mitsukuni peeked at his, smiled happily and pointed at the picture inside as he flourished the profile towards Takashi.

_Katie Conner_

_Age: 15_

_Birthday: July, 26__th _

_Blood type: A_

_Address: 5 Hover Close, Titchfield, Southampton_

_Tel: 01480 900328_

_Personality: A hyperactive girl whom everyone can get along with. She laughs a lot and can't take much seriously. She never seems to be anything less than happy unless she is concerned for a friend. _

_Medical conditions: None _

The girl pictured there was caught laughing, her face only just within the camera view. Her hair was long and chocolate-coloured, eyes a tad darker and full of life. She had pale skin and quite a big mouth or so it seemed. Takashi stared blankly at the small girl on Mitsukuni's folder and then looked back at his own.

_Kammi Haust _

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: 27__th__ January_

_Blood type: B_

_Address: 102 Honeycomb close, Warsash, Southampton _

_Tel: 01489 477202_

_Personality: Quiet and reserved, has a strange obsession with cheese. She is violent when provoked and unforgiving of wrong-doers. _

_Medical conditions: Reynaud's syndrome _

On the contrary to Mitsukuni's partner, this girl was nearly out of the camera frame due to her tallness. She looked very skinny and had long, wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were bright blue and she had a sharp, long face. Over in the far corner of the room, the twins sighed that when they would go to stay with the English people they would not be in the same house.

_Lara Raymond_

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: March 1__st_

_Blood type: A_

_Address: 3 Brook Lane, Locks Heath, Southampton_

_Tel: 01489 352167_

_Personality: Pretty much insane and loves jokes but gets annoyed if things are taken too far. She can't take jokes towards herself and often misinterprets things. She loves her friends and couldn't do without them. _

_Medical conditions: Short-sighted_

There was a girl sporting glasses there, and a wacky smile on her round face. Curly black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a few freckles dotted the cheeks underneath her wide green eyes.

_Katrina Shepherd _

_Age: 15_

_Birthday: 13__th__ May _

_Blood type: AB_

_Address: 10 Wood lane, Warsash, Southampton_

_Tel: 01489 572289_

_Personality: Crazy and random with a violent streak. Short tempered and opinionated, strong sense of justice. She likes to act and pretend to get what she wants – has many mood swings._

_Medical conditions: OCD_

The twins stared upon Hikaru's partner in horror. AB blood type? With shared glances, they looked between the girl in the portrait; fairly short with dyed blonde hair and a devilish look on her small features and heart-shaped face, blue-gray eyes burning holes at the camera, and Kyoya who sat there also by himself – coincidentally looking very evil himself as his glasses flashed in the light. He was observing the girl in his own folder.

_Paige Lloyd _

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: 24__th__ April_

_Blood type: B_

_Address: 26 Meadow's grove, Whitely, Southampton_

_Tel: 01489 421800_

_Personality: Boyish and a quite geeky. She likes to read and study and is not interested in girly things. She loves a good laugh and has many friends. She is easy to befriend but hates on bullies within the school._

_Medical conditions: Asthma, underlying eye-problem_

She looked like she didn't give a flying pig about the world. Her unruly brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her brown eyes looked extremely bored. She had a rounded face and unblemished skin although there was a pair of square glasses teetering on the edge of her nose. Suddenly everyone crowded around the only girl in the room who was evidently looking annoyed and a bit flustered.

"Haruhi! Who have you got? Haruhi, show me, show daddy!"

"Since when were you my dad?" Haruhi began bickering with the hyperactive blonde until the twins decided to steal her piece of paper and everyone stared over their shoulders at the girl.

_Jasmine Hunt_

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: 16__th__ November_

_Blood type: A_

_Address: 2 Locks road, Park gate, Southampton_

_Tel: 01480 622439_

_Personality: A serious girl with a protective side. She is nice and gets along with mostly everyone. She can be a bit aloof with new people and is often wary of them._

_Medical Conditions: None_

There seemed to be a lot of brown-haired girls at this school as the tallish girl here had long light-brown hair pulled back by a hair band but her skin despite being quite pretty harboured a few spots, most unnoticeable. Jasmine had green eyes that looked evidently bored with the profiling of the participants.

They would of thought their partners would have been of the same gender for assurance of some kind and this seemed extremely odd. Well, apart from Haruhi having the same gender partner but to the rest of the school she was a guy. The hosts looked at each other and shrugged. What was a few more customers?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_AN/: I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! I only own my OCs! _

_This is pretty much setting the scene for the English students the story is set around. As you can see, their reactions vary from the hosts :D oh and sentences in Italic are in Japanese - this doesn't apply to exaggeration! R&R PLEASE_

* * *

><p>The English students had also just received their slips. Not all were quite that placid about the gender of the people they were staying with. They had received theirs in tutor and of course, there was the one who made the most fuss about <em>everything<em>.

"Kammi! Have you seen this?" Katrina roared. Not one person paid attention, but that was kind of typical. Nearly everyone was used to her random outbursts in the middle of class and the like. Kammi's response was considerably dull. With a sigh, she put down her own slip and let her eyes lift to the short girl in front of her who waved about the profile of a ginger wildly. "Look at it!"

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"It's a guy! And I thought you were smart! Seriously what the fu-" Her eyes slid over to the disapproving teacher, she coughed and continued, "-udging jalapeños was this… irresponsible school thinking?" Kammi raised an eyebrow which Katrina stared at with envy and spoke quietly, "I was going to say retarded but sir likes to have a go at me no matter what I say."

"Katrina, would you please return to your seat!"

* * *

><p>"Well my partner's a girl so I guess I'm safe from anything <em>she's<em> imagining." Jasmine pointed over at a sulking girl on the end of the picnic table. Katrina had spent the last two lessons freaking out considerably and received a detention in science.

"It's totally her fault; I did not install _any_ kind of fear in her when I told her that Japanese men were all perverts." Paige grinned and felt some kind of metaphorical dagger trying to stab her and it was invariably coming from Katrina's glare.

She straightened up and announced, "I should have gotten an award for pointing out how ridiculous it is to have to board with boys! I mean-"

"Mine's a girl." Jasmine was totally pulling the troll face now.

"But we could all say you were a boy, anyway." Katrina waved her hand. It was totally untrue but she was using that card anyway. It was apparent that the rest had gotten bored of the bickering as proven by Katie waltzing up to Jasmine, poking her in the neck – shouting "Neck rape!"

Don't ask, it's an inside joke.

* * *

><p>It had been seven days and they were all packed up and the students taking part all gathered in the airport, waiting for their plane. The girls sat with their friends on the floor, all using their suitcases as makeshift seats.<p>

"..TimTimTimTimTimTimTimTim! TIM!" Katrina cried, poking a short-looking boy repeatedly.

"What?" He shouted, at last, finally breaking off his conversation with a friend to appease the annoying girl.

"Hi." She grinned and then hid behind Paige. Georgie, Lara, Jasmine and Katie were off with some other girls that the others didn't really associate that well with. One of them being the girl that Paige's former boyfriend left her for and all. And he now sits with the girl apart from all his friends who were sat with Paige and co. And all were feeling extremely bored, at that moment.

"I'm feeling really, _really_ queasy right now." Georgie groaned, flopping on the floor. "If only there was teleportation!" Katie just poked the girl with a stick.

* * *

><p>"F-Freedom!" Georgie cried, almost collapsing on the random victim in front of her, which happened to be Kammi. Kammi stumbled into Katie who fell into Jasmine's legs who in turn wobbled and collapsed on Katrina. Katrina pulled Paige over, mainly because she was the first thing she grabbed and she felt like it. It all ended up with Paige squishing Katrina but you should feel more sorry for whoever was at the bottom and the one at the top better be thanking their lucky stars.<p>

"Alright. Who jinxed us with the freedom bit because I'm officially stuck." Someone muttered from underneath, it was muffled and no one could really understand it but they turned to give the accusing eye at Georgie.

"If you guys could get up now, I would give you a kiss, but I think my face was mangled." A desperate cry came from Katie.

When they all managed to get up, most people were already at the luggage conveyor. They dashed to receive their suitcases and bags before heading off towards the exit to find their partners.

"It's official. I'm going to be sick." Mumbled Lara, who had managed to avoid being bundled.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? We're boarding with people we don't know, we're in a foreign country and god knows what could happen to us! I mean, a month here? I don't think I can survive a month!" She shot a glare at Katie, groaning with some exaggeration.

"Well we're here now so, err, anyone wanna give me a piggy back?" Katrina grinned, though feigned jet lag.

* * *

><p>The Host Club were staring around themselves in amazement, well I generalise that statement – Haruhi just wanted to go home. It was a commoner's airport. They were waiting with the rest of the school who were participating as the first of the English students came through to where they sat. They looked slightly disappointed when none were their partners. Time went by.<p>

And by.

And by.

And so did many English students, until the undistinguished chatter subsided into shouts as through the door ran 3 people, all with another on their backs.

"And Jasmine is in the lead, no wait Paige is pushing for that extra leg and Kammi is falling behind but wait here she comes putting on a last sprint for the final and there she goes! Kammi is out of the race but Paige and Jasmine still push on and Jasmine wins! What a fantastic game! This is Lara Raymond reporting to you as a very excited jockey commentator!"

A girl ran after them, shouting this into an empty, hollowed out Pringles carton and the host club watched in fascination, not really understanding a word they spoke as the tallest flat out sprinted only to lose balance and topple over, the girl on the back tumbling off as well. The rest crossed over some imaginary finish line and all collapsed, out of breath – except the shortest one, she'd only sat there and was _still_ giggling away.

When they realised they had an audience they straightened up, suitcases apparently popping out from nowhere as they made their way to find their partner. Kammi and Katrina were, typically, the last to find theirs; bickering seamlessly as they made their way over – apparently the taller was being blamed for them failing entirely.

"Seriously, how unbalanced can people get? You big goof!"

"Why are you trying to blame it all on me? You were the one trying to impersonate Speedy Gonzales!"

They stared at the rest of the group, who were now standing, a girl behind each stranger, before realising they had to find their partner. The obviously more mature one just up and walked off to greet Morinozuka while the one left there, stranded, eyed Hikaru before biting her lip and offering her hand in a hand shake; immediately changing demeanour when faced with someone new – or maybe she was just hoping he would carry her luggage.

* * *

><p>It was miserably silent and tense. Each stared at the limo with curiosity but also with apprehension. Katie exhaled, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly.<p>

"_Well then! Let's go!" _The tall blonde dude cried to break the silence.

"_Alright!" _The identical twins crowed, tugging the two nearest victims in. Katrina wailed, grabbing for Kammi.

"Don't let them take me!" She managed to grab the girl's denim jacket and pulled her into the limo with her.

"_Let's go, Takashi!" _The short boy followed afterwards, pulling his friend along easily. The rest were left there looking lost but decided to follow them up anyway. But inside the limo fared no better. The orange-topped duplicates decided they were going to pull their act on the girls, something apparently called "brotherly love". They didn't look impressed, most looked nothing short of horrified and they were pretty sure someone was crying about their ruined eyes. Cue looking at Katrina.

"_It was worth the try." _The boys looked at each other, speaking simultaneously before settling back into their seats; no longer interested in performing for the girls. Then the blonde started shouting at the boys, wailing on about something the girls identified as the boys being horrible, corrupted perverts and there was something in between about princesses and daughters – but they couldn't be sure.

"Tamaki." A stern voice came from a boy in glasses, which glinted slightly - hinting at some kind of annoyance. The blonde stopped, looking over innocently from where he had been harassing the twins.

"_Yes?"_

"_We've arrived." _'Tamaki' continued to look absolutely clueless for a second before something clicked in his head. The guy transformed from some over-hyper Labrador-hybrid to somehow a cool and collected prince; fishing out a rose from apparently nowhere to offer to Georgie.

"_Forgive me for my belatedness, Georgie-hime!"_

"H-hime?"

"He called you a princess. At least you're going to get pampered." Katrina grumbled and stole a suspicious glance at the twins, whose brotherly act she still hadn't bleached from her mind.

* * *

><p><em>AN: this didn't turn out like I really wanted it to, so I might redo this chapter :/ It was all done late at night n R&R? :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC but if you think I should, please put forward that idea ¦3**_

_**Dedicated to Georgie (relationship with Tamaki will not be romanticised) and Jasmine (relationship with Haruhi will definitely NOT be romanticised). This took long because I was on holiday for the entirety of the Easter hols and I also have a life. Unlikely but sadly true. Sorry if anyone was waiting for this ^-^" Italics, apart from exaggeration, are words spoken in Japanese.**_

_**Thank you for the two awesome people who DID review (justiceintheworldofhp-yearight and Ruby Smith) :D I GIVEZ YOU A VIRTUAL COOKEH!**_

* * *

><p>"T-too big…" Georgie stuttered, staring up at the grand stately home – apparently the smaller mansion but she was calling bullshit, this thing was way too big. As she was saying, or mumbling.<p>

"Yes, Princess! _This is my home_!" Tamaki announced grandly, eyes sparkling at her. It took him a moment to realise, by looking at her questioning face that he had slipped back into Japanese. "_I mean, err… _This is my home!" Spoken much less surely of himself.

"Oh, cool." Georgie giggled honestly, though the giggling was most probably at his accent. "But can you understand me?" She frowned, wondering if anything she says would get mistaken in his household for something strange – just that thought make her cringe in embarrassment.

"Of course! I do get the second highest scores in my class!" Tamaki announced again, definitely using his outside voice but his pride was shattered when her high-pitched laugh cut in again.

"I was expecting that brag to be a lot grander!" That harmless comment sent him straight to an invisible corner of shame; mushrooms included in the price and all.

"_Shima, everybody, this is our guest Georgie-hime. Please take care of her." _Tamaki began as he threw open the doors to every servant waiting there for him, leaving Georgie outside to wonder why she was being called princess repeatedly; not that she was against it or anything. Realising that everyone was staring at her day-dreaming face, she snapped out of it.

"_Hi?"_ Oh what little Japanese she knew, why couldn't these people be French? She knew _that_ language. Curses, she thought to herself, I should have kidnapped Katrina to be my translator! And she still owes me for all the chocolate cookies she's stolen.

"_Welcome, Georgie-hime. Please let me show you to your room." _A maid stepped forward and Georgie, still extremely bewildered by the class shock and language was almost dragged along by her wrist up the huge staircase. Her thoughts consisted of "oh my god". She blinked when pulled to a stop in front of an ornate door, okay all the doors in the 'small' mansion were ornate but Georgie was still getting her head around it. Don't judge her. Inside the room, everything seemed to be ivory (AN/: not actual ivory, I am against people profiting from killing animals) with gold, simple yet elegant. A vanity, wardrobe and a chest of draws decorated the room as well as the obvious bed. There was also another door which you could assume led to an on-suite. "_I'll leave you to unpack, hime." _

Georgie watched, confused as the maid left her in the doorway, but shrugging she found her pink suitcases neatly stacked beside the bed, no, _her_ bed. Oh this was going to have some getting used to.

* * *

><p>Jasmine followed Haruhi out of the limo, happy to get away from Lara, Katrina and Katie singing, as loud as possible, The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round trying to ease the tension.<p>

"So, um, do you speak English?" She asked hopefully and she was almost crushed when Haruhi didn't respond at first.

"Yes." It was pretty hard to understand, and rather unexpected. But Haruhi had answered. That, at least, was good. Jasmine smiled cheerily at the girl as they lugged the suitcases up the stairs and to Haruhi's flat.

"Your family, is there anything to expect?" Oh god, if she messed up because of some Japanese culture she didn't know, she'd die of embarrassment. Jasmine saw Haruhi sigh, glancing back at her.

"Just try not to be too surprised." The girl muttered with a few pauses, understandable but that didn't include what she meant. Her guest chose to ponder on this silently as Haruhi opened the door.

"_HARUHIIIIIIII!" _Screamed someone from inside, tackling her in a hug. Jasmine peeked around the door, fearful of whatever had just attacked her partner. She was now staring at a woman molly-coddling poor Haruhi who looked the opposite of pleased.

"_Dad…"_ She muttered helplessly just before he suddenly released her and went streaking after a freaked out Jasmine.

"_Who's this? A girl friend? Daddy always knew you were a girly girl inside! Your friend is so cute!"_

All Jasmine heard was a jumble of Japanese words and she was now in a similar headlock to what Haruhi was in. "Haruhi, help me!" She cried helplessly, feeling like something Haruhi's mother was about to eat. She could already feel that they had a slight bond and felt free to shout out shamelessly towards the other.

"_Dad! Cut it out!" _Haruhi insisted, now looking extremely apologetic. She released the exchange student to where she fell, coughing and trying to breathe again. He had mumbled something along the lines of Haruhi being no fun as they quickly escaped inside towards Haruhi's bedroom, leaving Haruhi's parent with their shoes.

"I'm sorry about that, he gets excited sometimes."

"Well, your mother seemed… energetic." Jasmine sought for the right words, finally settling on something semi-positive. She had totally missed the 'he' in the sentence.

"Yeah, my dad is." Haruhi seemed pretty unfazed while watched the girl go from confusion to shock to embarrassment. Just what she hadn't wanted to do!

"Oh my god! I am _really_ sorry!" She gasped, eyes wide. Jasmine honestly had no idea that it would be her father. "Would it make a difference if I said he was a convincing woman?" She asked sheepishly, averting her eyes.

Hearing the other girl laugh, she looked up in confusion to see Haruhi chuckling slightly. "Don't worry! This isn't the first time!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just introducing their lives, next chapter will be The Twins and Possibly Hani and Mori if the twins don't take up too much space. *offers virtual cookies and muffins* R&amp;R? :3<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC but if you think I should, please forward that ¦3**_

_**Dedicated to Lara and Katrina whose relationships with the twins will no doubt be romanticised. Oh and Katrina talks a lot because she wants to be the centre of attention. I'm trying to post these chapters more frequently and would really love you if you could you know just slip in the "Oh have you read The Exchange by Scarletness" Into a conversation ^w^" **_

_**Shout out to: **__maple lover__** for reviewing! I GIVES YOU VIRTUAL COOKIEZ!**_

* * *

><p>"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Lara and Katrina shouted along to her iPod, which was turned up as far as it could go. They laughed as they sang out of tune and Paige resorted to beating her head against the car door repeatedly.<p>

"_Hikaru, Kaoru. You can now remove them from the limo." _Kyoya muttered, glasses glinting again with annoyance. He wasn't one to lose control so readily but these Brits were already grating on his nerves.

"_Roger!"_ They cried, getting out of the limo as quickly as possible, dragging the butt-wiggling girls behind them. The limo drove off again and they waved goodbye before carrying on to the mansion. It was huge. Very huge.

"If I start drooling, hand me some tissue." Katrina told Lara without removing her stare from the architecture.

"Of course. I'm sure there must be a hospital wing in that place if your jaw dislocates." Lara replied; eyeing the shorter's shameless gawping.

"The maids can show you where your rooms are." The two redheads in front of them spoke together, in monotone, speaking in English for the first time which surprised the girls. Katrina pulled a face.

"Oh you kill me with your overpowering hospitality." She muttered, though it was quiet.

"You should consider yourself lucky!" They sang, shrugging together. The syncing was starting to make Lara feel confused and slightly sick.

"Oh my god, I'm so bored. Lara, got any gum?" Katrina muttered as they entered the house.

"Yeah."

"Nom… nom… nom… nom…" She chewed the gum loudly, not bothering to close her mouth while doing so. The strawberry gum looked horrid in her mouth, stretching and sticking. Hikaru thought he might throw up if he stared too long and quickly the twins dismissed themselves. "That was boring." Katrina grinned, spitting the gum out of a window, careful not to get it on her hair as she did so, and walking off in god knows which direction, she has really bad navigation.

Lara watched her leave before realising she was all alone in the entry hall. Sighing, she plopped down her suitcases just to see two freakily symmetrical maids pop out of nowhere.

"J-Jesus Christ." Her eyes widened, though you really couldn't tell behind the glasses she wore.

* * *

><p>"I'm lost. I'm officially lost. But I get my awesomeness all to myself, now!" Katrina grinned, but there was no one around to laugh at her or her jokes so she slipped into a quite depression as she roamed her temporary home. So far it was big rooms, big rooms and more big rooms.<p>

Yay.

Note her bounding enthusiasm for the place. She had envisioned the stay in a rich Japanese home to be more exciting but now she was just disappointed. Then she finally spotted life. An overly peppy woman who turned around with a massive grin but had to give poor Katrina the double take with the look '_Did I leave the door open to commoners?'_

Katrina didn't blame her. She hadn't bothered to brush her hair properly, instead wasting her time pulling the slightly wavy mess into a high ponytail that was creeping its way out of the hair band. Her attire consisted of nothing less than just a t-shirt stating "my therapist needs me!" and black jeans with holes going down the legs with pink lace beneath. Definitely the furthest from posh and elegant.

Just smile and wave, Katrina, smile and wave. She did as her mind told her to, grinning with her eyes firmly shut and wiggling her fingers at the woman. She definitely was in the righthouse. She hadn't ended up in Australia. There wasn't a mix up. There definitely wasn't a mix up.

"_Oh, how cute! You must be Hikaru's partner in the exchange!" _The woman suddenly gushed after analysing Katrina. It took a while for the girl to translate it mentally but after a while she responded.

"_It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hitachiin!" _Katrina just carried on smiling, triggering the tune 'just keep swimming' to go off in her head, making her grin like an idiot even more.

_Ah, Mother. You found one of the commoners."_ Came two identical voices. Katrina twitched. What is this, a game? Poor Lara.

"_Yes! Your commoner friend is very cute!" _

"_C-commoner?" _Katrina whispered darkly, an enraged glint in her eye. To answer any questions right now, yes she is on her period and by all rights she had the right to blow off about small stuff whenever she wanted and even punch rich people. But she didn't. She just stood there glaring at them, transmitting death via brainwaves.

"_Yes. Commoner." _Making sure this was the time their mother was disinterested in the conversation and had walked off for work, Katrina launched herself at one of the twins.

"_I'M NOT A COMMONER! I'M A MIDDLE CLASS, ENGLISH CITIZEN WITH EQUAL RIGHTS!" _Wind was blowing, shit was flying and the twins thought a tornado had come out of her mouth.

"I thought I heard someone screaming about equal rights. Surprise, surprise." Lara suddenly appeared behind them, peering over their shoulders at Katrina with a grin. Then I'm not entirely sure what happened. There was a lot of screaming, ranting and aloof replies jumbled up in violence, threats and hysterical laughing. But I wasn't really paying attention. And so we carry on.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm so bored. I mean really bored, not just bored, but so bored I could kill somebody because their death would be so much more amusing than this."<em> Katrina was such a nice child.

"_If you're bored, let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru Game'!" _

"_The who in the what now?" _They started talking rapidly in Japanese and Katrina nearly missed all of it but proceeded to tell them how dumb it sounded anyway.

"Can you at least translate? I think you're forgetting about poor old me here!" Lara wept, sitting by herself on a chair with no experience in the Japanese language.

"Oh yeah. _We_, referring to us, _play_, referring to a trivial way of passing time, _game_ which is a format of passing time," Katrina paused as if to let it sink in after speaking so slowly then her pace quickened to that of a maddened speaking machine. "Also trivial in itself since we have to guess which one is which but I don't even know which one is which anyways or their names or anything so basically we're stuffed."

"_Kaoru, did you catch any of that?"_

"_None of it."_

"_At least I don't feel so stupid knowing you can't understand them either…"_

"_It's rather unfortunate I can understand you, though!" _Applaud Katrina's troll face, everyone!

"Yeah, again. I feel left out." This time Lara glared at the three of them but the twins just shrugged.

"_Are we going to play the game or what?"_

"Oh yeah. Just guess which one is Hik-what and Ka-duck." Katrina grinned at her friend, while feeling glares on her back when she gave them their own very _special_ nicknames. But she honestly couldn't remember their names.

"Um… Hik-what and Ka-duck?" Lara said, unsure, pointing to them in order which she said.

"_BZZT! You're wrong_!"

"Huh? But I could have sworn the one on the right was the man in their relationship." Katrina muttered, looking between them with a bout of confusion. An awkward silence ensued.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai yours is the last stop." <em>

"_Yay! When we get home, I'm going to show you all around our home and my cakes and then we and Usa-Chan can eat the cakes and_-"

"Yeah, can't understand that."

"I think I heard cake but it sounded more like 'cakie'…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not everyone can speaketh le Japanese. Next chapter it'll be Mori and Hani :D I may even get to squeeze in Kyoya. After that, we should start moving faster. <strong>__**R&R like your lives depend on it!**__** Thanks for adding this story to your alerts and favourites, guys! It means a lot!**_


End file.
